


Jealousy

by Antleredlord



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Except there is a little plot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interrupted Sex, It's basically just smut though, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Lyanna Stark Lives, PWALP, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot in the first chapter, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, and anger, porn with a little plot, pretty much, smut in the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antleredlord/pseuds/Antleredlord
Summary: Lyanna survived the war and has been staying in King's Landing, although her and Robert are not on speaking terms anymore. That doesn't stop Lyanna from getting jealous when Robert tries to bring a girl to his chambers, she storms in and takes the girl's place.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon sent me an ask on Tumblr with the prompt: 'Jealousy - For Robert/Lyanna', and this story was born. I split it up into two parts just because it got so long, so the first part is where most of the 'plot' is, the second part is pure smut.

Robert and Lyanna weren’t on speaking terms. Ever since they arrived in King’s Landing together, but not together, they hadn’t shared a single word. No ‘hello’. No ‘how are you’. Not even a ‘how the fuck could you?’. It was as if their entire history had dissolved before their very eyes. People always said the truth would set you free. Clearly those people had never felt the ripping sensation of everything they held dear being torn from their grasp. 

They were not on speaking terms, but she was still there in King’s Landing as if taunting him with her very presence. Robert was determined that he would not be the one to speak first. He earned that right. She would have to be the one to give in and throw her pride to the side if she wanted to see things through. _If_ she did. That was the question. Robert wasn’t sure what she wanted. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what _he_ wanted. But there she was, Lyanna Stark, strolling through the keep as if she owned the place, never far from sight.

Part of him wished she would just go home already. Then there was the other part of him that wanted to punch himself in the face for even thinking such a thing. As furious as he was, as hurt and betrayed and incomprehensibly devastated as he was, there was no denying the fact that he still loved her. That wasn’t something that would go away over night. She had been his whole world, once upon a time, but she fled from that life and left him to the dust. 

If Lyanna ever cared for him at all, she would leave King’s Landing and return North with Ned. Seeing her every day was more painful than any wound Robert received during the war to win her back. It reminded him of all the things that could have been. All the things that _should_ have been. In another life. In a world where she loved Robert enough to stay. 

But of course she didn’t leave. Knowing Lyanna as well as he did, she was probably waiting stubbornly for him to tell her to go. Or waiting for him to beg for her to stay. Robert would do neither of those things though. And so they lived in limbo. Passing each other by each day as if they were nothing more than a portrait of the past. Not speaking, not looking, not even acknowledging the existence of the other.

The days weren’t so bad. Robert would take his horse and a company of men and go hunt in the Kingswood. As if there wasn’t enough killing and bloodshed in the past year. But out there he was free. Free from the politics of his new court. Free from the business of running a country. Free from the millions of people who begged his time to plead some pointless case. Most importantly, he was free from seeing Lyanna. 

It wasn’t exactly her presence that was the problem. He could furiously avoid her better than he thought possible. The problem was that every time he did accidentally see her and his eyes fell upon her he had to fight with himself not to run towards her and pick up where they left off. For some reason it was getting more difficult as time went on. 

In the first few weeks of being back it was easy to ignore her. The fury was too fresh. Her words would echo in his head. _‘He didn’t kidnap me, I left with him. I ran away with him. I married him.’_ Words that would send a stone down his stomach and leave him with the taste of bile in his mouth. Oh, it was easy to hate her back then. Any memories he had of her from before the war, when they were happy -when he _thought_ they were happy- would be overtaken by those words. The rest of her explanation was lost from his memory. He needed no other excuses. He didn’t want to hear about it. All the rest she tried to spew forth was overpowered by the fact that she chose to leave in the first place. She gave up everything she had with Robert, in order to run away with a man she barely knew. 

It was easy to ignore her in those first few weeks, but as time went on the words started fading in Robert’s mind as the anger tried to melt away. Other memories haunted him instead. Old words filled his mind. Words that were whispered in the darkness of night with just the two of them to hear, tangled up in each other’s arms, hearts pounding in their ears. Old wants captured his thoughts. Thoughts of the warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin. 

It was almost enough to make Robert shove his pride to the side and beg for her to take him back. 

Almost.

Not quite.

The days weren’t so bad, when Robert could take his horse and ride away. But then he would return at night, and there she would be. Feasting in the Great Hall with all the rest, eating whatever he caught that day. And then the fight would begin once more. A part of his mind fervently holding on to that anger. The other part begging him to pull her into his arms once more. 

Robert must have looked dangerously furious as he sat there at the head table, because no one even dared to start a conversation with him. He was trying not to look at Lyanna. He was trying to think of some way to distract himself from the fact that she was right there. All he would have to do was stand up and within a matter of seconds he would be at her side. Which was the very fact that he needed to forget. 

He needed a distraction.

The hunt that morning had been a perfect distraction. The morning air was crisp, the sun just starting to warm up the earth. The smell of dirt and trees and decaying leaves replaced the odors of the city. There was nothing but a horse between his legs and the forest sprawled out before him. There was no opportunity for other thoughts to enter his head. 

That was what he needed now.  
He couldn’t go out hunting in the woods again at this hour, but there was another sort of hunting he could easily partake in. One that would reap its own rewards in the end. 

Robert sat up straighter in his chair and tried his best to wipe whatever dangerous expression he had on that was keeping people away. To help, he downed his entire cup of wine and then motioned for the pageboy to fill it up once more. 

It had been a long time since he did any hunting of this sort. It used to come so naturally to him. Whenever he entered a room full of people, Robert’s eyes would sweep the room, mentally marking the ones that seemed worth the effort. He was younger back then, arrogant, never believing that any girl would choose someone else over him. And he had the reckless abandon that accompanies that belief. It was different now, sure, but it should be easier, in theory. Robert had a crown now. He was the most important man in the kingdom. Not only that, but he was also unwed. There would be countless girls at that feast that were looking for a foothold in the Royal Household. Girls who thought they could jump up in position and be the next Queen of Westeros. 

Slowly, Robert could feel the old confidence returning. He stood from his spot and left the dais. There were few people that bothered to come talk to him up there. It was reserved for the Great Lords and Ladies, and they were not the ones Robert would set his eyes on. A tryst with a High born girl could lead Robert to an unwanted marriage if the girl’s father made a big enough fuss. 

He made his way down amongst the people, making sure to keep his eyes away from Lyanna at all costs. The people welcomed him to their tables, filling his cup and making toasts to his health. Robert joined in their merriment, joking with the men, singing their songs, and flirting with the girls. 

One girl in particular caught his attention. She introduced herself as Alys Waters. A bastard of the brother of the Lord of Rosby. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes were a similar shade. She wore a dress with a neckline that was just low enough that the tops of her breasts were pushing against the fabric. What caught Robert’s attention more was her quick tongue. She was quick to burst into a ribald drinking song, and even quicker with a devilish joke or two. 

After sharing a cup of ale together, their conversation turned to flirting. After another, everyone else in the room was shut out of their attention. After a third, Robert had the his hands on the girl’s hips, leading her out of the Great Hall. 

When the two of them got to the King’s Chambers they wasted no time. The door barely had time to shut before her lips were on his and his hands were clutching at her skirts. They moved blindly into the room, only stopping when they bumped into the table. Robert took advantage of the new barrier, lifting her up to sit on it, and then stepping in between her legs. He moved his lips down her neck to her chest. She moaned his name, and if he wasn’t so lost in the heat of the moment, he would have been ashamed that he didn’t remember hers.

They didn’t linger on the build up. They both knew why they were there. There was a sense of urgency between them, her hands dropped to his pants working to free him, his own hands pushed her skirts up and out of the way. They were close to their goal. Just seconds away from reaping the reward he set out to capture at the feast. Their lips reunited, panting in their built up ecstasy. 

Then the door opened.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna survived the war and has been staying in King's Landing, although her and Robert are not on speaking terms anymore. That doesn't stop Lyanna from getting jealous when Robert tries to bring a girl to his chambers, she storms in and takes the girl's place.

At first neither of them noticed. It wasn’t until half a second later, when the door slammed with a booming force, that Robert and his current conquest jumped out of their drunken passion and turned to look at the intruder. 

They barely had time to take in the sight of Lyanna Stark, fuming dangerously, before she was bounding forward towards them.“ _ **Get out**_ ,” Lyanna growled between clenched teeth. Her eyes were glazed over with a fire that Robert had never seen before. For a split second he thought about sending Lyanna away and defending the poor girl he dragged into this. Instead he stepped away from her, tucking himself back in his pants. He didn’t lace them back up. To be honest, he was worried about what the She Wolf would do to this unsuspecting girl. 

The girl made the wrong move. She straightened herself up and started to protest. Before she or Robert could think, Lyanna stormed towards the table, picked up a dagger and held it towards the girl. 

“Get out. Get out before I cut you,” There was venom in her voice. The girl paled slightly, before putting her dress back in order and half-sprinting from the room. 

Robert’s eyes never left Lyanna. Not even when the girl looked back at him before closing the door. He was bewitched by his Wolf Girl with the fire and ice in her eyes. If he was of a saner mind, he would have been trying to make sense of it all. But saner minds rarely prevail in such situations.

This was the closest they had been in weeks. This was the first time they had been alone together since that day in the damned tower. He could feel the fury radiating from her, mixed with something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint. She was close enough, though, that if he wanted to, he could reach out and pull her body flush against his. He could press his lips against her and drink down all her words of hatred. 

He didn’t though.

They stayed frozen in that room for what seemed like an eternity. Robert refused to speak first. She was the one that stormed into his rooms, the _king's_ rooms. She was the one that threatened his guest into leaving. Seven be damned if he was going to be the one to make the first move.

For a moment he thought she was thinking the same. That she would stay there without speaking. Or she would turn and leave as quickly as she came. 

But instead she broke the silence.

“You are worse than a whore.”

“You’re one to talk.”

The response came out quicker than he intended, and the words were harsher than they should have been. Lyanna reacted immediately. She stormed towards him, closing the distance. Robert’s eyes darted to the dagger in her hand, wondering if she would use it on him. Fearing the fact that he didn’t quite care if she did. But Lyanna dropped the dagger. Instead she grasped onto the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled his lips down onto hers. As if by muscle memory, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her body against his. 

All the days of bitter reminiscing, the sleepless nights when her image would come to him in the dark, all of it came to an apex in that moment. Her taste on his tongue, the heat of her body, and the sound of her heart, his heart, _their hearts_ , reawakened the arousal that only she could summon in him. But still a battle raged in his mind. The same one that had been dragging on for weeks. The last battle of the war. Never before did Robert realise that it was possible to hate someone and love them so much at the same time.

Her tongue delved into their kiss, wrestling with his. He pushed back greedily, wanting more than she took. The growl that came from her chest was animalistic, needy, and the sound of it went straight to his cock. Robert moved his hand up to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair with more force than was probably necessary. Lyanna gasped, their lips finally breaking apart, giving them both a chance to suck in desperate breaths. She pushed back, answering fire with fire, grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth and biting with enough force that would have been painful if he wasn’t blinded by the pleasure of it all. 

Untangling his fingers from her hair, Robert’s hands moved to her hips, as their lips and tongues clashed together once more. He pushed her back against the table. As soon as she came in contact with it, he took a step, placing his thigh between her legs. Almost at once her hips grinded down against him, and a moan fell from her lips. He used his knee to push her legs apart, with every intention on giving her the friction she sought. But just as he pulled himself closer to her, Lyanna shoved him backwards. 

“ **No.** ” 

Robert froze at the sound of her voice, not understanding its meaning. He heard the word, he felt the force with which she pushed him away, but all reason and logic were blocked out by the heat of the kiss. His eyes, darkened with both desire and fury, bore into Lyanna’s. The sea into the sky. But the sky was black with arousal, and Robert was quick to pick up on that. But when he tried to step forward and pull her back towards him, she put her hands on his chest again and pushed. 

“Lyanna…” He started, his voice thick, dripping with all the unsaid things he wanted to do to her. Lyanna’s eyes fluttered shut, the sound of her name, barely more than a moan, sending the slightest shudder through her body. This time Robert succeeded in pulling her closer, his mouth moving to hers, but just as their lips touched she found her voice.

“You don’t get to fuck me like one of your _whores_.” 

He stopped then, back straightening, as irritation flew through his body. He was going to argue. He was going to demand to know why the hell she was there. Why she was determined to stop anyone else from having him, if she wasn’t going to take their place. He was prepared to throw the dragon in her face and let her know that she no longer had any say in who the king chose to fuck. She didn’t have a right to barge into his rooms and dismiss any girl she might find there. Lyanna made her choice back in the False Spring. She couldn’t take back what she used to have just because she didn’t want any one else to have it. 

The words were halfway to his lips when Lyanna shoved him back again. The back of his knees hit something hard and she pushed him down into the chair. Her eyes were boring into his, blazing with a mix of unspoken words, darkened with either fury or need. Maybe it was both. Robert didn’t have time to try and puzzle it out, because the next thing he knew Lyanna hiked up her skirt and climbed on him. Her knees were on either side of him as her mouth went to his ear.

“ _I_ get to fuck _you_.”

As Lyanna hissed the words into his ear, she brought her hips down and rocked them against the quickly hardening length in his pants. Robert sucked in a sharp breath at both her words and the sensation, but then Lyanna’s lips were back on his in a hard and hot open-mouthed kiss. 

His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. Her hands clutched into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp as she rose herself up on her knees to deepen the kiss. There was something animalistic in the way her tongue greedily plunged towards his. Already the kiss was full of fire and need, as their hands and bodies worked against one another pulling themselves closer and pushing each other away. 

It had been a long time since Lyanna had kissed him like that. In fact, Robert wasn’t entirely sure Lyanna had ever kissed him like that before. It had been over a year since their last kiss. A year of waiting and fighting and yearning, as Robert battled his way through the war to get back to her. Then there were the months after he rescued her. Week after week of having her there in the castle so close and yet so far away. There was a constant battle roaring inside Robert’s mind stuck between wanting to throw her out and wanting to pull her back in. 

The anger was still there, despite the primitive need that burned in him that just wanted to have her already. His fury still slipped through in the way his hands clenched and pulled at her dress, and his teeth nipped at her jaw. At the same time, he drew her closer, tightening his arms around her until she brought her hips back down against his. He could feel her wetness slide against him from his still opened pants, and he ached to be buried deep inside her.

Robert unwrapped his arms from around her, dragging his hands down her thighs and then pushing her skirt up and out of the way. His hands grabbed onto the round of her ass, pulling her down closer again. Their lips parted once more, and his mouth moved up her jaw and down past her collar to where the tops of her breasts were heaving against the fabric of her dress. His voice, when he spoke, was rough and coarse, “I want you, Lyanna,” He said, breathlessly, “I need you.” 

Using her hands that were still curled into his hair, she pulled his face back up to hers, keeping her lips just barely touching his. Her breath was hot and heady, spreading past his mouth and across his cheeks. 

“Who says you get to have me?” She asked, her own voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Lyanna...” Robert groaned, his eyes darkening. His cock was hard and aching, trapped beneath her rocking hips. She was torturing him, keeping herself pressed down against him, so dangerously close to utter bliss. 

“Robert,” She copied in the same tone. 

Hearing his name on her lips in that dark and sinful tone was almost too much. 

“Fuck me,” he breathed, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a curse or a plea. 

Lyanna must have taken it as the latter. 

“No.” She said, raising an eyebrow, challenging him. All at once she released her fingers from his hair and stepped back off of him. 

The air felt cold against his body in the absence of Lyanna’s pressed against him. Robert made a move to stand up after her, or at the very least to grab onto her and pull her back into his lap. She stopped him, though, when she fell to her knees and placed her hands on his thighs. 

Her gaze fell from his face down to where his cock was straining against his opened pants. His eyes followed hers, noticing the damp spot on his pants from where she had been grinding against him. The sight only fueled his hunger for her. He watched her hands slide up his legs. When they got to the top of his pants, Robert’s eyes closed, his breath held. Her fingers grasped him, feeling almost icy compared to the heat of his arousal. She pulled his length free from his pants, and then he felt her mouth on him, hard and hot and wet. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to refrain from coming right there and then. 

Before she could do anything else, Robert moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back. He had to fight every urge in him that was screaming to just let her finish him. He pushed her backwards and his cock came free from her mouth. He looked her in the eyes and copied her tone this time, “No.” Lyanna sat back on her heels, and Robert leaned forward towards her, “ I want to _fuck_ you.”

“What? Me? Not one of your whores?” She accused, her eyes almost completely black.

“No. You.” 

Lyanna stood up suddenly, she reached down and grabbed a fistful of Robert’s shirt and pulled him back to his feet too. Then she took a step back until she was pressed against the table and pulled Robert against her. When their faces were a mere hairs width away, she spoke again, “Good. You are mine,” She declared, her hands unclenching from his shirt and moving down to hike up her skirts, “No one else gets you. Only me.” 

For the first time in what seemed like years, a smile stretched across Roberts face. His hands found their way under her skirt and he stepped between her legs. One of his hands cupped the round of her ass, and with the other he grabbed himself, lining up with her entrance. “Only you,” He confirmed and then pushed himself into her all at once.

She was hot and wet and soft around him, and he stayed there for a moment, feeling Lyanna adjust herself around his length. For a moment a bit of the tension that had been building up since she had stormed in seemed to ease just a bit. It was a breath of much needed air after suffocating in the torture of the build up. Then they started to move and the tension coiled around them once more, building up to an even higher force. 

It felt right being there with Lyanna again. He had been with other girls in the last few months while he and Lyanna were busy avoiding one another. There were even more than a few during the war, a camp follower waiting for him in his bed after a battle. It wasn’t the same though. They were a quick means to a quick release and nothing more. They weren’t Lyanna. 

Robert leaned forward to kiss her again, softer this time. All the anger was slowly seeping out of his movements, replaced with the tenderness that only Lyanna could pull from him. Somehow, he managed to start out slow, almost painfully slow considering the build up of the evening. He wanted nothing more than to just take her hard and fast until he got his release, but knowing Lyanna, she would want more than that. 

At least that’s what he assumed. Until she groaned and pulled away from the kiss, looking hard in his eyes, “I thought you wanted to _fuck_ me, Robert.” He paused at her words, and raised a brow. To which she sighed in annoyance, “Or do I need to do everything myself?” 

Robert’s grin widened darkly and he pushed her back onto the table. On a better day, he would have wanted to savor the moment. To secure each and every detail of those moments to his memory. He knew now what it was like to lose her, and there was a long list of things that Robert wished he had committed to memory before the war. But that would have to wait. Lyanna’s legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing him closer, urging him to fulfil his promise. His hands gripped onto her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there as he picked up the pace, burying himself deep in her. She rewarded his renewed enthusiasm with a series of gasps and curses. 

“Oh, fuck, Robert, more, I want more.” She moaned, her hands reaching out, clutching the table’s edge, her dress, his wrists, anything she could grab. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted together. Her mouth was open as she sucked in a series of quick breaths.

It was so damn easy to lose control with Lyanna looking like that. Robert must have faltered in his movements as he took in the sight of her, because Lyanna lifted her head, looking up at him with a wildness in her eyes. All at once, she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled herself up, her legs tightening around his hips, meeting each of his frenzied thrusts. 

Their lips came together in a kiss that was barely a kiss, both of their breaths coming in ragged. Robert wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing his other hand between them to rub in tight little circles around her clit. Lyanna swore, burying her fingers back in his hair, clutching tightly. 

“You like that?” Robert husked, moving his lips down past her jaw. He sucked at the skin on the side of her throat, making sure there would be a mark there when they were finished. “You drive me fucking crazy, Lya.” He continued, trailing back up toward her jaw and ear, leaving a series of hurried, wet kisses. He was trying to keep up the pace, he could feel her core clenching around him, “You feel so fucking good, Lya, too good. You need to come for me now,” He flicked his thumb over her clit faster. Her whole body tensed up, pulling him closer, meeting each of his erratic thrusts with her own rocking hips.

She was close, he could tell. He could feel her on the brink of her pleasure, and his own was barely being held back. He moved faster, harder, pushing her towards the edge. Her nails dug into the back of his head, and a string of words fell from her mouth on each breath, “ _Fuck, Oh, Gods, Yes, Almost, Yes, Robert_ ,” Her whole body tensed up, and then all at once it released as the sound of her moans filled the room. In the apex of her climax, she pulsed around Robert’s cock and that was all it took to send him crashing into pleasure with her. He pulled out of her just barely in time for him to spill his seed in short, quick bursts onto her thigh. 

He groaned out her name, his forehead falling to rest on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths and letting their hearts slow back down. Slowly Lyanna’s hands loosened from his hair, and her legs fell from where they had been wrapped around his hips. Robert kept his arm wrapped around her, as if letting her go would mean losing her all over again. 

After a few moments, once their pulses stopped rushing in their ears and their breathing came a little easier, Robert lifted his head to look at her. Lyanna had a lazy smile on her lips. He was almost shocked to see it. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe the same anger that she wore when she first burst through his doors, or shame from what had followed. But he wasn’t expecting the smile. 

She must have seen the confusion on his face because her smile widened and she nudged his nose with her own, “I’ve been waiting for that for weeks, Robert. You’ve been holding out on me.” 

Robert could help but to chuckle at her words, “Yeah, well it’s hard to fuck you and ignore you at the same time.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “Then stop ignoring me. And remember,” she poked him in the chest, “You are **mine**.”


End file.
